


10:58am

by vtoruikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Gen, Mutism, Studies, fem!iwaoi, she/her oikawa, she/they iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtoruikawa/pseuds/vtoruikawa
Summary: Why would they just refuse to speak?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	10:58am

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick fic I wrote for my Intro to Storytelling class 1 hour before it was due. (I'm so sleep-deprived :,D) I hope you enjoy it!

Crisp smell of a fall morning, the grass is wet with morning dew, there's a chill in the air as she makes her way across the campus. She shivers slightly as the cold air bites through the layers of clothing. The cold months hit harder than what was originally intended; and as much as she loved the fall and winter months, the cold was a bit much for mid-October.

She checked her watch, it was 10:58 am, she didn't have time to get a coffee before her next class as she intended. Sighing she shouldered her backpack higher up and started walking faster. Making it just before class was starting, she made her way to an empty row in the lecture hall towards the back. 

The class started right at 11:15 am and about 30 minutes into the lecture a disheveled and heavily gasping person ran through the double doors. Everyone in the class turns towards them, as the noise was incredibly distracting. The person's face turned a dark shade of red as the professor gave them a dirty look for interrupting the class. They bowed slightly and made their way to her row.

Admittedly, she wasn't paying much attention to the class, she would much rather have been anywhere else other than that lecture. She was doodling in her notebook when the professor called the end of the class. She collected all of her things before getting up to leave; when she looked up the late person from earlier was standing in front of her. 

"..." They stared at her and rubbed the back of their neck. 

She raised her eyebrows and tried prompting them, "Can I help you? I don't mean to be rude, but I have another class soon." That was a total lie, she just wanted to get her coffee and go back to her apartment. It was only midday and she already had enough of what that day had to offer.

They tried again and started using hand motions to say something. They made a motion for a paper and pencil. She rolled her eyes and took out a notebook and a glittery pen from her bag and handed them over. Why were they making such a big deal about writing? She was losing her patience and really didn't want to have to deal with this today. The classroom had been vacated, and students from another class were starting to file in. She grabbed hold of persons' arm and pulled them out of the classroom, their face was stunned but they followed regardless.

Once outside of the classroom, the chill began to set in again. They finally handed the notebook back, scribbly handwriting scrawling across the page in blue glitter ink.

_"My name is Hajime, I don't talk much. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I just transferred to this university, and this is very out of my comfort zone, but I wanted to know if you were alright with helping me out with this class. I'm really sorry again, I hope I'm not a nuisance."_

She stood there speechless. Why would they just _refuse_ to talk? That doesn't make sense. She looked over the note once more and looked back at Hajime. She didn't think it would hurt to help... it just didn't make any sense.

"Can you talk?" She gave Hajime another once over, Hajime's face turned red again. They nodded yes. "Why don't you just talk then?" She deadpanned. She couldn't imagine not being able to talk, especially if you could, why would you choose not to. Hajime just looked away, not saying a thing. She shrugged and looked away as well. It became extremely awkward, and just as Hajime was about to give up and walk away, she turned back around.

"Fine, I'll help you out, especially since this class has a lot of coursework anyways." Hajime looked back at her and smiled slightly. "I'm Tooru," She held her hand out and Hajime shook it. They parted ways after exchanging phone numbers.

When Tooru agreed to help Hajime, she never thought that it would test her patience so much. Trying to study with someone who refused to speak was like talking to a brick wall, it was frustrating. She would ask Hajime a question and they would just stare back and then Tooru would have to wait for them to handwrite or message a response. It would've been much easier if they just _spoke_.

Finals week was closing in, and both Hajime and Tooru were exhausted from having been studying for all their exams. Tooru had gotten accustomed to Hajime's lack of speaking and eventually found it endearing. They would have full conversations and Hajime wouldn't have to say a word. It was the first time Hajime had ever felt so comfortable with another person outside of their immediate family. 

They had been getting to know each other for weeks, and Hajime couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tooru. At first, it took getting used to, but eventually, Tooru came to learn why Hajime wouldn't speak, and she never wanted to force Hajime to speak either. They were comfortable just the way they were. 

The day of their last final, it was the class where they had originally met. The memory seemed so distant now, but in reality, it was only a little over two months ago. They had studied a lot for the final, and they both turned in their tests confidently. They smiled as they walked to a nearby coffee shop to celebrate the end of the semester. 

"Ah, Hajime! Good job this semester, you did so well. I'm really proud of you!" Tooru laughed as Hajime's face got red. She loved the flustered look on their face. Hajime smiled and gently held onto Tooru's hand.

"Thank you Tooru." They let go of her hand. Tooru looked away, redness painting her cheeks.


End file.
